Poszukując Zapomnianych cz. 4
Nie umiem pisać, lol! Wasieq z niedowierzaniem patrzył na krater pod jego stopami. Jak również wreszcie zobaczył odpowiedź na temat: „zagatki o rozj#banym ścigaczu” gdy zobaczył osmolony złom… ścigacz Lux z wygięty bokiem i rozerwaną dyszą wylotową silnika manewrowego. - no nieźle…- stwierdził chłopak łapiąc się się za urwaną podłogę z posiadłości i próbując zejść do wnętrza krateru. Spoglądając w dół, gdzie odległość między panelami za które się trzymał a początkowym zejściem do krateru wynosiła na oko 3 metry, stwierdził w myślach dość ważną rzecz- oby nie pier#dolło… Gdy zeskoczył do wnętrza poszedł za nim w ruch nadpalony panel który się obluzował. Ześlizgnął się on do środka gdzie stąpał po roztopionej skale. Określając rozmiar, krater miał jakieś 9 metrów szerokości i 4 głębokości , widoczne również było znaczne łagodniejsze wejście od strony przeciwnej posiadłości, wywołane najprawdopodobniej brakiem fundamentów które by zatrzymały topienie i wybuch. To co najbardziej rzucało się w oczy łowcy to sadzawka na roztopionej skale która na oko miała 4 cm głębokości i pół metra szerokości, jednak roztopiona skała utrzymywała się cztery razy dłużej niż same bajorko, więc na logikę tam też powinna być woda. (w końcu pogoda jest „mokra” a raczej ta pora roku nie sprzyja parowaniu) Dla upewnienia wyjął manierkę i nalał wody do bajorka, bez większego zaskoczenia poziom wody po lekkim podwyższeniu powrócił na wysokość z przed chwili. Po chwilowym zastanowieniu zaczynał krążyć dookoła stukając podkutymi butami w celu znalezienia miejsca gdzie woda spływa, po czym rozłupał cienką warstwę skały odsłaniającą dziure gdzie spłynęła reszta wody. Z ciekawością spojrzał do wnętrza, wychodziło na to że reszta skały jest tylko trochę grubsza, a dalej znajduje się jakieś większe pomieszczenie. Po skończeniu procesu niszczenia skały odsłoniła się dziura do której się by spokojnie zmieścił. Zeskoczył i zleciał do wody która zalała mu całe buty. -zaje#iście- zaklął pod nosem i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu –ciemno jak w d… - zaklął po raz drugi. Wyjął z kieszeni kilka kulek które rozsypał po pomieszczeniu, po uderzeniu o ziemie każda z nich zaświeciła złotym światłem. Po chwili zobaczył on iż stoi on w dole gdzie najwyraźniej ma spływać woda. Po wyjściu z cysterny i krótkim rekonesansie pomieszczenia wychodziło na to że jest ono pracownią alchemiczną albo starą siedzibą jakiegoś czarnoksiężnika. Świadczyły o tym regały ksiąg magicznych i kręgi runiczne. Co było dość ciekawe ponieważ we wnętrzu pomieszczenia panowała „burza” energii, natomiast na zewnątrz było czuć jedno wielkie – nic. Tym co zaintrygowało chłopaka, było znajome uczucie energii w Sali. Przyłożył sobie palce do oczu i po chwili jego oczy zaczęły jarzyć sie szmaragdowym blaskiem, teraz widział wszelką energię istniejącą w pomieszczeniu. Rozglądając się w tej mgle energetycznej dostrzegł dość ciekawą rzecz, podszedł do kręgu który początkowo uznał za okultystyczny i zobaczył runy oraz kryształ który strukturą energetyczną przypominał skrystalizowaną energię życiową sprzężoną z energią duchową jako spoiwo. To co było najważniejsze to, to że runy które widział były mu dobrze znane, to były jego runy! - robi się coraz bardziej śmiesznie – Przyznał po czym lekko się uśmiechnął. Dotknął kryształu lecz nagle całe pomieszczenie zadrżało – Ciekawe… Wychodzi na to że nie jestem w tym wymiarze w którym powinienem - STÓJ! Kim jesteś!? Chłopak obejrzał się za siebie, istota stojąca przed nim była ludzkiej sylwetki ale jej ciało stworzone było z pasm cieni. Z obserwacji wychodziło na to że jest on jakimś duchem pilnującym tego miejsca. - A ty? – spytał się z spokojem w oczach. - Jesteś dość gadatliwym intruzem. Jak znalazłeś to miejsce!? Odejdź stąd! - Najpierw wytłumacz mi co to za miejsce.- po usłyszeniu tych słów duch zaczął koncertować swoją siłę duchową gotując się do ataku. Gdy chłopak tylko to zobaczył zerwał medalion z szyi i zacisnął go w pięść. Nagle całe miejsce utonęło w świetle a w jego ręce pojawił się miecz. - No to uj. Nie jest to najlepsza rzecz do walki z bytami niematerialnymi ale lepsze to niż nic -pomyślał Nagle stojąca przed nim postać przestała gotować się do ataku i dało wyczuć się w niej zaskoczenie - Pan Vadelucem?- spytał się z niepewnością w głosie – Nie! Nie jesteś nim! Jak śmiesz!- Duch bez większego przygotowania rzucił się na chłopaka z mieczem uformowanym z własnej ręki chcąc pozbawić przeciwnika głowy, ten jednak zdążył sparować i odskoczył. - cholera… silny jest…- pomyślał chłopak- będzie trzeba się dostosować… - giń zdradliwy! – wykrzyczał podczas kolejnego ataku który miał wbić się prosto w serce przeciwnika, ten jednak nie parował ciosu i zjechał po mieczu ducha po to aby odgiąć ostrze przy czym co wyglądało jak nadgarstek u człowieka( o ile tej kupie cieni można nadać status człowieka) i rozciąć rękę w wzdłuż. Ta jednak z niebywałym tempem powróciła do stanu przed rozcięciem, a duch natychmiast przystąpił do kolejnego ataku. Chłopak chcąc sparować cios został odepchnięty jakieś dwa metry. - K#rwa mać… będzie trzeba wprowadzić nową kartę na pole bitwy- pomyślał Strażnik z okrzykiem na ustach wysłał w Łowce fale cieni która objęła całe pomieszczenie. Nagle jednak została rozcięta przez zielonkawe cięcie światła. Chłopak rzucił się na zdezorientowanego wroga z mieczem, którego ostrze pokryte było jarzącą energią i odciął mu rękę. Duch myślał że może ją znowu przyczepić lecz nie chciało to nastąpić - Co do czarta?! Chłopak westchnął i zaszarżował na jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowanego wroga odcinając mu obydwie nogi. - Niech cie piekło pochłonie! - Sory ale nie będzie piekło, paliło, ani kwaśno.- powiedział sarkastycznym głosem łowca - co!? - ahh te duch z przed X lat…- pomyślał. Stał nad nim z mieczem w dłoni i ognikami zamiast tęczówek.- przepraszam, ale możesz mi wytłumaczyć co to za miejsce i o co tu chodzi? – powiedział lekko zdezorientowany po czym zrozumiał co właśnie powiedział- japie#dole… rozczłonkować kogoś i prosić o tłumaczenie…- pomyślał z zażenowaniem po czym spojrzał na ducha- chyba jednak rozejrzę się sam… Odszedł od ciała przeciwnika do sterty ksiąg i biurka. Przeglądając pergaminy zobaczył runy które znał oraz podpisy w nieznanym mu języku. Co chwila spoglądał na ducha upewniając się że ten nie zrobi niczego dziwnego co raz to dalej zagłębiając się w piktogramy(w końcu to jest jedyne co tu może zrozumieć). Nagle jego uwagę przykuł zakurzony przedmiot, po chuchnięciu pojawiła się chmura kurzu która opadając odsłoniła kryształ będący w formie kostki. Gdy duch zobaczył jak chłopak bierze do rąk kryształową kostkę wydał z siebie okrzyk - Zostaw to! - O co ci chodzi – powiedział nie wiedząc co się dzieje – a… o to ci chodzi… spokojnie odłożę na miejsce za chwile… tylko coś sprawdzę… - Nigdy! – nagle całe pomieszczenie zadrżało a wszystko zaczęło się trząść- nie przeżyjesz nawet by zobaczyć choćby kolejny skrawek tego miejsca - k#rwa!- przeklął Wasieq rozglądając się- sk#rwysyn rozrywa strukturę wymiarową tego miejsca. – chłopak zaczął biec do wyjścia z kryształem w ręku - nie uciekniesz!- zakrzyknął triumfalnie duch Nagle dziura przez którą wpadł tam zaczęła znikać a całe pomieszczenie od ducha zamieniało się w cienie. Wyciągnął rękę i rozerwał rzeczywistość tworząc wyrwę przez którą przebiegł i wyskoczył na kupę złomu przejeżdżając sobie po piszczelu. Po odzyskaniu orientacji zobaczył że leży obok ścigacza Lux, „a jego piszczel go nak#rwa niemiłosiernie” Wyciągnął rękę i spojrzał na kryształ wielkości 4 kostek do gry – o ch#j Tu chodzi? Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures